


Ficlets: Drakecest, Volume II

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [15]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cats, Crack, Ficlet Collection, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Another collection of my Nate/Sam drabbles as the old one got a bit too big1. You sold what?2. You say you don‘t want to, but I know you‘re lying3. cat!Sam 14. cat!Sam 25. Do you have piercings?





	1. Chapter 1

"YOU SOLD WHAT?!" 

The words rang around the restaurant louder than Nathan had meant to say them. A few heads turned in his direction with puzzled looks on their faces. 

Opposite him, Sam's mouth stretched into a grin. 

Abruptly, Nathan leaned over the table. "Sam, you really sold your-," realizing he was still speaking too loudly, Nathan lowered his voice to a barely audible hiss, "your _virginity_?"  
His brother was still slouched lazily in his chair, a beer balanced on his belly. It was the picture of comfortable ease. How could he be so relaxed having just admitted _that_?

"You-" Nathan gave up trying to put his thoughts in order, looking helplessly at Sam. _Why had he done that?_

"Don't knock it, little brother. That paid our bills for three months at least," Sam was smiling a little more carefully now. To say that Nathan was simply shocked was an understatement.

"How old were you exactly?" Nathan asked weakly, dreading the answer. 

Sam tilted his head. "16 or 17," he said finally, "and anyway, 'virginity' is kind of a technical term."

"What?" Nathan croaked, "You mean Crystal?"

Sam straightened and he placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward so their faces were only inches apart. "I’d had sex before... just not with a guy."

"Sam," Nathan began, "are you trying to tell me you sold your _ass_ virginity?"

"Now that's just crude." Sam tsked.

Nathan's mouth opened his mouth to say that _selling your virginity to the highest bidder was pretty damn crude_.

"Want me to show you what it was like?" Sam interrupted, a twinkle in his eye.

Nathan's mouth snapped shut. Fervently, he hoped that Sam meant something naughty involving the two of them - not that he had the whole thing recorded.

"You know what the funny thing is, Nathan? I sold my virginity four times," Sam whispered into his ear when they left the restaurant.


	2. You say you don‘t want to, but I know you‘re lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Somethingyesterday <3

„You say you don‘t want to, but I know you‘re lying,“ Sam whispered into his ear.

Nathan scoffed and glanced at the guard ambling around not too far away. Way too close for comfort for what his brother was saying. Beside him, Sam had his eyes still fixed on the _prize_. Well not so much a prize than an artifact. In a museum. An artifact in a museum, which they were visiting on a _vacation from adventuring and thieving_. It figured that Sam couldn‘t quite leave the habit behind. Nathan‘s brother could well and truly be called a magpie in human form. 

To be fair, it was a truly gorgeous piece of treasure. A necklace made of gold and adorned with rubies, sapphires and diamonds. Nathan would have salivated at finding it in a lost city. In a museum, trapped behind glass, it had lost quite a lot of it‘s appeal. Although he couldn‘t stop himself thinking about how much it would have gotten him, sold on the black market. He could probably buy a house with how much it was worth.

Sam was obviously of the same mind, so Nathan wrapped his arm around Sam‘s middle, the picture of attentive boyfriend as he brought his mouth close to Sam‘s ear. „We‘re _not_ stealing from a museum,“ he hissed and Sam laughed in answer, turning his head.

„Do I have to remind you of the _other_ times?“ Sam replied, smug smile on his face.

Nathan shook his head, less as an answer and more out of exasperation. A necklace was hardly going to lead them anywhere except into a prison. 

Sam waggled his eyes suggestively at him and since they were somewhere no one knew them, Nathan leaned up instead to steal a brief kiss. „No,“ he said firmly. Then he dragged Sam away from the display and to another, holding an unassuming device.


	3. cat!Sam 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the following chapter are two scenes I wrote for a cat!Sam fic last year. Now that I'm writing that cat!Nate fic and planning an OT4 fic with Rafe as a cat... it seemed a little too much, BUT I'm also not someone who deletes stuff so here you go :)

"Hey, little one," Nathan said.

Usually, Sam would have taken offense at being called little. _Nothing_ about him was _little_ , thank you very much. Usually. Right now he was in fact rather little. He only reached about halfway up his brother's calf and his brother didn't even know who he was. There was also, which had to be noticed, rather a lot more hair than was Sam's normal state.

He couldn't fault Nathan. It was rather a stretch to recognize your big brother in a cat. Especially if you hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks, thanks to an "adventure" that he had gone on with non-other than Sully. Of course it had been a job, one of those that Nathan didn't want to participate in anymore.

"Did you get lost?", Nathan asked and Sam scoffed.  
He damn well wasn't lost. In fact, for once in his life he was exactly where he wanted to be. Sam had been back in town for a while now, human-shaped although now he was kind of animal-shaped not to say cat-shaped to be exact.

There was the distinct possibility that it had been the artifact that had made him change, which was crazy, absolutely unbelievable even with the things that Nathan had told him about his own adventures.

Whatever had changed him, now here he was sitting in front of his brother's door after having walked all the way over from his own apartment. As a cat the way had been awfully long. Sam didn't care to repeat it. On top of that he had been lucky to have had a window open through which he had climbed out and that that window had been where he could then climb down to the street.

"How did you get here little kitty?", Nathan cooed.

It had been an adventure in it's own right. That much was clear and not one that Sam cared to repeat ever again. Not if he wanted to have a stroke. He lived on the fourth floor for fucks sake and on his way to Nathan he had almost been run over thrice by various vehicles.

Nathan still hadn't invited him in, but at least he had knelt down and was stroking his hand through Sam's fur. It felt nice enough that Sam found himself purring. When Sam had enough, he headbutted his brother's hand away and walked past him into the house.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?", Nathan yelped.

Sam rolled his eyes, no small feat as a cat, if he did say so himself. What did his brother think he was doing? He was going into his house, because there was no way he was walking back to his own apartment or live on the streets until whatever had turned him wore off. A curl of fear knotted his belly at the thought that maybe he wasn't going to change back at all.

In this situation he really wished he had taken Nathan's offer to move in with him. At least it would have saved him a couple of hours walk across town.

"Get out, cat," Nathan told him when Sam had reached the kitchen.

Sam planned to do anything but.

Once his paws reached the tiled floor of the kitchen, Sam jumped up on the counter. His brother was right behind him. Sam dodged Nathan's reaching hands and rubbed up against the fridge. Then he meowed loudly. Damn, the walk across town had made him hungry.

He was starving.

And Nathan had left his food on the table. Unfortunately Nathan was faster than him this time around.

"Oh no, you don't," Nathan said when he caught Sam around the midriff. Sam let out a complaining noise that was ignore. Did his brother want him to starve? Sam wiggled in Nathan's, back paws dangling in the air. This wasn't dignified.

Just then his belly let out a rumble of it's own. Nathan stared at him and Sam tried out his best begging expression. He hadn't used any kind of puppy dog eyes since his mid-twenties. Nathan had more of a face for that.

A helpless smile broke out over said face. "You're lucky you're so adorable," Nathan told him and set him back on the counter. "Unfortunately that processed food is not healthy for you." Sam went cross-eyed when Nathan booped his nose and backed up a few steps. He meowed at Nathan. That was just plain rude to do to a stranger, even though Sam wasn't a stranger.


	4. cat!Sam 2

Nathan was sitting on the couch when Sam woke up from his nap on the dresser. There were vague memories of a hand carding through his fur at one point, but maybe he had only dreamed that part.

Sam stretched and squinted at his brother. Nathan looked distressed, staring down at the phone in his hand. Most likely he had tried calling Sam's phone again, which was a pointless endeavor. Sam's phone was most likely still charging. It had been already low on batteries when he had returned and he had meant to charge it before calling Nathan. Then he had fallen asleep and then he had woken up as a cat. So it was most likely still connected to the electricity, ringing in an empty apartment with it's window open.

Sam let out a small huff and jumped to the floor. No wonder Nathan was worried, although he shouldn't be. Sam was an adult and he could look after himself, current situation and overall furriness notwithstanding.

He could look after himself.

Seriously.

On the couch Nathan typed in a number and raised the device to his ear. Meanwhile Sam jumped up on the couch beside him. Absentmindedly, Nathan scratched him behind the ears and a pleasant shudder wracked Sam's belly. Despite himself, his tail raised and a purr formed in his throat. His brother gave the best ear scratches. Not that Sam had many experiences to compare it to. In his human form no one usually scratched him behind the ear. He hadn't known what he was missing until now. Sam purred a little louder and let himself bump into Nathan's side.

So far being a cat wasn't so bad, if he discounted the kitty toilet which was kind of humiliating, but still better than going to the loo in prison. Now that really was an experience he didn't care to repeat.

The phone was ringing and then Sam could make out Sully's voice on the other side, tinny through the receiver.

"Hey Sully," Nathan greeted him and Sam's ears perked up while Nathan's hand trailed over his side.

Sully returned the greeting and Nathan continued.

"Hey, have you heard anything from Sam? He was supposed to come home two days ago, but he's not picking up."

Arguably, that was rather suspicious, since Sam usually picked up quickly or at least called back when it was his little brother who was calling. Of course Sam knew why he wasn't picking up his phone. He was a damn cat and his phone was halfway across town in his apartment.

Sam bumped his head against Nathan's hand again when it stopped moving.

"Yeah, we came back together and I dropped him off at his apartment. Maybe he's just busy, kiddo," Sully said, voice sympathetic. Maybe it was only Sam but he sounded a little worried as well, which was bad because worrying either of them was the last thing that Sam wanted.

Nathan resumed his petting and Sam used the chance to turn onto his back, presenting his belly to Nathan for more petting. Then Nathan nodded at nothing. "Yeah, you're probably right. He'll get back to me in a couple of days," he said.  
Sam really hoped that that was true. While he didn't mind his current state as such, it would be better to be human again. Even if he would miss the belly scratches. It was probably weird to ask for those when you were back to being your normal self. Maybe he could get away with it anyway.

Sully and Nathan said their goodbyes and the phone was laid on the table. Nathan leaned back, thoughtful and worried look on his face. Sam rolled back onto his paws and climbed on Nathan's lap, careful not to squash his junk this time. Nathan steadied him with either side on his little waist when Sam placed his front paws on Nathan's chest and pushed himself upwards so he could look into Nathan's face.  
Then he raised one paw and laid it on Nathan's cheek. He patted once and again when Nathan laughed at his attics.

"Want to cheer me up, huh, little guy?" he smiled and Sam did it again. Then he leaned forward, wrapping both his tiny arms around Nathan's neck and laid his head on his shoulder for a a kitty hug.

Nathan laughed again.


	5. Do you have a piercing?

Nathan stared. It was rather rude, he had to admit, but he just hadn’t expected the sight to greet him when he had opened the door. 

”Do you mind?” Sam said, shirt held in front of him. Of course Nathan had seen them on the plane, when he and Sam had changed out of their wet clothes. But it still caught him of guard now, back in his own home. His brother looked so different. In the time that Nathan secretly only thought of as ’Before’, Sam had been young, only in his late twenties. Unblemished except for some tiny scars. Now more than one tattoo graced his skin and only the birds on his neck had Nathan been able to inspect up close. For the rest they hadn’t managed to undress enough, or at all. In fact they had only stolen a few kisses. 

”No I don’t mind,” Nathan said and stepped closer, grinning when Sam turned his eyes towards the ceiling and shook his head. When he moved to put his shirt back on, Nathan stopped him. 

”Can I?” Nathan asked at Sam’s confused expression and waved a palm towards the tattoos. Sam followed his gaze and then raised his shoulders. 

”Oh yeah, sure.” He dropped the shirt onto the bed and spread out his arms, grinning. ”Look your fill. You can even touch,” he said with a wink. 

Nathan let out a laugh. His fingers touched Sam’s skin, over the star-shaped tattoo on his chest. ”Kind of middle-school, huh?” he teased. 

”Hey,” Sam said and managed to sound a little hurt, ”I had to start somewhere, didn’t I?”

Nathan shook his head without replying and let his fingers roam over the hair on Sam’s chest, smiling to himself when he passed over a nipple and made it pebble. Then he moved around Sam, not letting his hand leave Sam’s skin, and came to the one on his arm. ”You really have been lucky,” Nathan mused. It had never been a word he applied to himself, but being shot and dropped more than two stories down through a roof made the word fitting, he guessed. He just wished he had known sooner about Sam’s survival. 

”Hey, what’s up with the long face?” Sam said and Nathan only shook his head again, leaning into the touch when Sam raised his arm and carded his fingers through his hair. Figured that his brother would be a gambler, Nathan thought when he stroked his hand over the cards on Sam’s arm. 

”So, Sam,” Nathan began and couldn’t help the leer spreading over his face, ”do you have any piercings, too?“

One of Sam’s brows shot upwards. Then he took a step back and gestured to himself. ”Come look for yourself.”


End file.
